


It's you

by Loser_Lover_89



Series: Reddie Live Happily Ever After [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Divorce, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Panic, Gay Richie Tozier, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Moving On, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Starting Over, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser_Lover_89/pseuds/Loser_Lover_89
Summary: After leaving Derry, Eddie and Richie settle into their routine and Eddie deals with his divorce.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Live Happily Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	It's you

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't keep off this story, I love these two so much!  
> I hope it's as good as the first part!

After leaving Derry, Eddie had gone with Richie back to his apartment. It wasn’t the obnoxiously huge place Eddie had been imagining, but it was big enough. There were at least 4 bedrooms and as many bathrooms. The kitchen was huge, not that Eddie assumed Richie had ever used it to actually cook anything, and there was a pool – all in all a serious upgrade from Eddie’s New York apartment.

While they were unofficially together now, Eddie still wanted things to be sorted with Myra before anything more serious than kissing happened. He knew, of course, that kissing still counted as cheating but Eddie still wouldn’t cross that line yet. Richie, of course, was understanding of the situation – although the odd joke did slip in now and then about how Eddie was a tease. Eddie knew Richie didn’t mean anything by it though, it was just who he was. The joker of the group – Eddie wouldn’t have it any other way.

Eddie had his things set up in the spare room and, after a couple of weeks, they settled into an easy routine. They would have breakfast together, Richie would write and Eddie would work remotely for now. He had managed to speak to his boss and explained about the divorce, and was offered a transfer to Los Angeles which he accepted gratefully. Now the only thing was the actual divorce. Eddie had been given a few weeks off to get things sorted out properly but it wasn’t going too well.

“He’s using you Eddie, he’s poisoned your mind against me.”

“Are you serious? You lied to me for years! I never needed those pills and you know it. You kept me weak, thinking I was sick and that I needed you to take care of me. Seeing my   
friends again, seeing Richie, it showed me that I’m stronger than that. That I’m braver.”

“But Eddie-Bear, you’re not gay. How can you do this to me? He can’t love you like I can.”

“I’ve always been gay Myra, I just pushed it down because it wasn’t acceptable when I was younger. I’ve apologised, I never meant to hurt you but this isn’t a lie. It’s probably the most truthful I’ve ever been to myself – and I don’t want him to love me like that. It wasn’t love what we had, it was dependency.”

The argument went round in circles for at least an hour before Richie heard Eddie come out of his room. Eddie sighed and ran a hand over his face in frustration.

“Going well I see.”

“She’s being impossible. I’m going to have to go out there or else she’s never going to sign the papers. It could take a few days, maybe a couple of weeks.”

Richie sighed quietly and reached out to take his hand, pulling Eddie onto the sofa with him. He brushed his fingers through Eddie’s hair, something that always helped him to relax.

“You do what you need to do Eds. I’ll be here when you get back, you know that. I waited nearly three decades for you, I can wait longer. Besides, it might give me time to work on my new show.”

“I’m glad you’re going to do your own material now. It’s so much funnier than what they had you spouting the last few years.” Richie grinned at him. “What?”

“You finally admitted it, you think I’m funny. My 13 year old self is overcome with joy.” Eddie smiled and shoved him gently.

“Oh stop, you know I think you’re hilarious. I always did.” Richie opened his mouth to say something and Eddie leaned up to kiss him, effectively silencing Richie as well as making him forget whatever comment he was about to come out with. Richie kissed him back, still amazed he was allowed to do this. He pulled away slowly, breaking into a smile.

“When you get back, I’ll take you on a proper date. I’ll wear a suit, bring you flowers, take you somewhere nice for dinner and get you all hopped up on champagne.”

“Promise?”

“With all my heart, Spaghetti.” He laughed as Eddie swatted at his arm at the use of the nickname.

~

A week later Eddie was sitting in his lawyer’s office, watching the rain pound against the window heavily, and again listening to Myra go on about how he wasn’t gay and that he was simply confused. His head felt overwhelmed with having to take in the same information over and over. Eddie sighed and dropped his head down onto his arms. All he wanted was to be at home with Richie, watching whatever trashy tv show he’d found and eating takeout.

“You ok Eddie?” Kevin, his lawyer, asked him. Eddie had found Kevin through his colleague, Mark. Mark had gone through his own divorce a couple of years go and had given Kevin a glowing review. Well, as glowing as a review of the lawyer who helped to finalise your divorce could be. Eddie lifted his head again and looked over at Kevin before turning to Myra. They had been at this for hours at this point and he was getting tired of going back and forth.

“Myra. Please just stop, this is getting old. I am gay, I’m not confused and this isn’t a phase. I’m not going to change my mind. I already agreed you can keep the house, what more do you want from me?” She looked at him, clearly a little shocked.

“I want you to come home. It’s not too late, I’m willing to take you back.”

“I don’t want you to take me back and I don’t want to move back here. I live with Richie now.”

“You’re living with him?” She asked, clearly taken back.

“Yes. Nothing has happened, I won’t let it while we’re still married. We’ve kissed, that’s all.” He felt bad telling her but maybe this was what she needed to hear. Maybe, by telling   
her, it was dissolving the last bit of hope she was clinging on to.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“I’ll sign the papers. If that is what you really want, if it will make you happy.”

“It will, thank you…and I hope you find someone too, Myra. Someone who can treat you right and love you the way you deserve.” She smiled a little and moved to look over the documents before signing them. He could see this was hard for her, hell it was hard for him too. Even though he didn’t love her, he must have felt something for her once and they had been together a long time.

A few days later, some tears from Myra, and a few hours in a court room, and it was done. Eddie was officially single and free to finally be who he always should have been. Before he left the courtroom, he went over to Myra and hugged her gently, whispering a thank you to her.

When he left, he was surprised by how normal everything seemed. He had been expecting to feel drastically different somehow but he just felt like himself. Possibly even more himself than he had felt since he was a child.

~

He got back to his hotel room and laid back on the bed. He immediately grabbed his phone and called Richie, hoping he wasn’t doing anything important. After a minute, Richie answered.

“Ah - fuck! Hello? Eds?”

“Rich? What happened?”

“Stubbed my toe on the kitchen door trying to get to my phone. How is it going?”

“It’s over.”

“What?! What did I do? Whatever it is, it won’t happen again I swear.”

“Rich! Not us, we’re not over. Myra and I are over. The divorce is done, it’s final.” Richie breathed a sigh of relief down the phone.

“Bloody hell. I swear, I just had a heart attack Eds. You can’t do that, I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Why would you think I meant us?”

“I don’t know…I’m so glad I finally have you so now, naturally, I’m terrified I’ll lose you.” Eddie smiled to himself.

“You won’t lose me. I lost you for most of my life because of that stupid clown, do you really think I’m going to let you go now?” Richie grinned and laid back on the sofa, some of   
the tension leaving him.

“I’m never letting you go Eds. You’re it for me.”

“Good, you are for me too. How has the writing been going?”

“No, no, no – first, tell me what you’re wearing.”

Eddie dissolved into laughter as he tried to explain to Richie that the first time they do anything sexual was not going to be over the phone. It didn’t stop Richie trying to persuade him, even telling Eddie that he was naked. That just ended up with Eddie telling him to get his naked ass off their sofa and to put some clothes on. He was laughing as he said it though, so he didn’t sound as annoyed as he usually would.

As Eddie listened to him, he realised he felt happier than he ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, there is much more to come!  
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.  
> I love you all and thank you for reading!


End file.
